PROJECT SUMMARY This application seeks funds for junior investigators and trainees to attend the biennial Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) Science Research Conferences on the ?The Biology and Chemistry of Vision?. Since its inception in 1985, this has been one of the most successful and influential meetings focused on photoreceptor biology. The major goal of the meeting is to bring together established and young scientists to discuss the most recent advances in the broad and diverse fields of photoreceptor biology and pathobiology. This focused meeting is held in an intimate setting (small conference center with shared meals) for a relatively small number of researchers (~150) in order to catalyze scientific interchange. The program combines high-quality, formal presentations of novel experimental results with informal interactions in a friendly, collegial atmosphere. The meeting also has tremendous educational, career- development and networking value for junior investigators. Accordingly, the funding requested in this application will be used for covering the travel expenses and conference fees for the young scientists, including pre- and post-doctoral trainees and junior investigators at the level of assistant professor. The program emphasizes the most recent, and often most controversial, research in the field, address timely questions and identifies emerging trends, all of which catalyzes collaborations for future work. In 2017, the program will include 9 platform sessions, 4 poster sessions, two data-blitz presentations, two keynote speakers, and a career development workshop.